Generally, showers looking like watering pots are spraying devices which can spray supplying fluidal material such as cold water and hot water, used in a home bathroom, sink and bath tub and in a for-business water pull, water softener and a tub broadly.
Such a shower may be classified into a standing type shower and a sitting type shower and the shape of the shower may be variable according to its type.
The supplying fluidal material such as cold water and hot water supplied via a hose passes a shower head of the shower and it is sprayed into shower objects via a plurality of spray holes formed in a shower plate.
The supplying fluidal material sprayed to the spraying objects typically has a spraying area corresponding to the width of the shower plate.
However, when supplying the supplying fluidal material to the spraying objects via the shower, a conventional shower uses a curvature shower plate or a thick shower plate having oblique spray holes, to diffuse the fluidal material broadly or to focus the fluidal material intensively on a single point.
Recently, a water-saving shower has been introduced to save water and a shower plate having a diameter getting larger from an inner portion to an outer portion of the head is provided in the water-saving shower, such that a water-saving effect may be gained. However, this structure requires an auxiliary part to form an auxiliary small diameter part disadvantageously and the production cost will be increased accordingly.
In addition, to achieve the water-saving effect, the number of the spray holes formed in the shower plate or the size of each spray hole is reduced. However, this structure will fail to enable a proper amount of water to be supplied in case a user uses the shower or the shower timing will be lengthened enough to remove the water-saving effect.
In the meanwhile, the water supplied to an inner path of the shower via a hose may contain foreign substrates and it is necessary to filter and remove the foreign substances.
Non-woven fabric is used to remove the foreign substances contained in the water and the non-woven fabric has to be replaced with new one inconveniently when a lot of foreign substances are accumulating.
Moreover, the non-woven fabric always contains moisture and bad bacteria and mold will breed easily in the wet non-woven fabric. In this case, the non-woven fabric cannot be recycled and it has to be replaced with new one.